1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipating device adapted to be applied to a flip chip device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the advantages of short connecting wires, low inductance, controlled high-frequency noise and reduced package size, a flip chip package technique has been widely applied to many kinds of integrated circuit chips.
FIG. 1 illustrates a flip chip package product that includes a flip chip base 10, a chip device 11 and a cover body 12. The flip chip base 10 has a bottom surface provided with a plurality of pins 103, and a top surface opposite to the bottom surface and formed with a plurality of contacts 101 that are coupled electrically to the pins 103. The chip device 11 has a lower surface formed with a plurality of solder balls 111. By using a flip chip bonder (not shown), the chip device 11 is mounted on the top surface of the flip chip base 10, and the solder balls ill of the chip device 11 are disposed in electrical contact with the contacts 101 of the flip chip base 10, respectively. A heat-conductive thermoset material (not shown) is filled between the flip chip base 10 and the chip device 11 so as to reinforce the structural connection therebetween. The cover body 12 has amounting surface formed with a recess 121. When the cover body 12 is mounted on the top surface of the flip chip base 10 after coating an adhesive material on the mounting surface of the cover body 12, the chip device 11 is received in the recess 121 of the cover body 12. A heat-conductive material is filled in the recess 121 between the chip device 11 and the cover body 12. The mounting surface of the cover body 12 are provided with four conductive posts 122, each of which extends into a respective one of a plurality of grounding holes 102 formed in the flip chip base 10, and is grounded when the cover body 12 is mounted on the flip chip base 10 so as to provide electromagnetic interference shielding to the chip device 11. It is noted that the cover body 12 is mainly used to protect the chip device 11, and the cover body 12 has a limited heat-dissipating area, thereby resulting in inferior heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipating device that is adapted to be applied to a flip chip device and that has a relatively large heat-dissipating area.
According to the present invention, a heat dissipating device is adapted to cover a flip chip base that is mounted with a chip device thereon, and comprises:
a heat-conductive base plate adapted to be mounted on the flip chip base, the base plate having a lower surface adapted to be disposed in contact with the flip chip base, and an upper surface opposite to the lower surface, the base plate being formed with a through hole that extends from the upper surface to the lower surface;
a heat-conductive block formed integrally on the upper surface of the base plate and covering the through hole in the base plate, the block having a bottom surface flush with the upper surface of the base plate, and a top surface opposite to the bottom surface, the bottom surface having an area larger than that of the through hole, and being formed with a recess that is registered with the through hole in the base plate such that when the base plate is used to cover the flip chip base, the through hole in the base plate allows the chip device to extend into the recess; and
a plurality of heat-dissipating members formed integrally on the upper surface of the base plate.